


I Told You So

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Coby hadtriedto tell Drake. Too bad the other man hadn't listed.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fictober20





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this.
> 
> Fictober Prompt: I told you so

"I told you so!"

"Coby, listen-"

"I told you! I said I had a bad feeling about this but did you listen to me? _NO!"_

"Coby, c'mon."

"'I'm the superior officer,' you said. ‘I have more field experience,' you said. 'I can turn into a _dinosaur',_ you said."

"Coby, seriously, I-"

" _I'm the one who pointed you towards Luffy in the first place!"_

"Coby, I should lie and say I don't understand East Common, but don't swear at me."

" _You don't have any excuse, your East is a fucking mess!"_

"Are you done yelling?"

"Helmeppo, put me - Helmeppo!"

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Rear Admiral."

"Ah. Helmeppo. What happened... over there?"

"We ran into someone with a devil fruit that's a little weird. From what we can tell it messes with emotions."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Coby's just cranky, he's fine."

_"You broke your glasses and had shards of glass in your face!"_

"Coby. Shut the fuck up."

"Uh huh. Update me when you're not supposed to be in medical. I'll finish my report then."

"Rear Admiral. Good luck."

"You as well, Lieutenant."


End file.
